La hija del cazador
by RoseMarianela
Summary: Aun que pareciera irónico, cuando el mundo se fue a la mierda en realidad no cambió ni un poquito para Michelle. Nunca iba a llegar a satisfacerla completamente su vida, no cuando toda la basura estaba acumulada a su lado.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece, sólo personajes, diálogos y momentos creados a base de mi imaginación son de mi autoría.

* * *

_MERLE'S POV._

Se había pasado ya medio año del día en que todos volvian de la muerte.  
Ni la mitad de la gente de la gran ciudad había logrado sobrevivir, tampoco los que viajaban hasta esta pensando que iban a encontrar una solución. Los pocos que lo habían logrado, al par de semanas ya se encontraban buscando rastros de carne humana mientras arrastraban sus propios intestinos... aunque no se les hacia del todo fácil. Ser un trozo de mierda que sólo busca alimentarse no es tan interesante, menos aún si no tenían el alimento.  
Las personas ilusas, o más bien, carnadas, solían visitar Atlanta para buscar medicamentos, refugio o ayuda política o militar... pero ya no quedaba rastro de nada. No había gobierno, no había policías, no había críos llorones que salían del colegio entristecidos porque en el exámen no les había ido del todo bien. Nada de nada.

-Tío -su voz ronca resonó por todas las paredes de lo que antes era un shopping, callando los pensamientos que, si hubiera logrado un poco más de concentración, convertía en poemas.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo me queda? -rió girando sobre su eje para que pudiera notar lo bien que le iba. Llevaba unas calzas de cuero que resaltaban los músculos de sus piernas completamente. Recorrí desde sus caderas hasta las rodillas, desde las rodillas hasta sus pies abrigados con sus fieles borcegos.

Parecían siameses. Ella, los borcegos y una campera de cuero acompañada con un chaleco de jean siempre iban a ir juntos. A veces parecía que se entendía más con sus propios objetos que con el resto de las personas.

-Es... bastante ajustado -mostré disgusto con una mueca, al parecer graciosa porque sonrió.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me queda mal? -me persiguió sonriente mientras trataba de esconderme entre algunos percheros.

-No es que te quede mal... simplemente es... no, no.

-¡No puedes prohibirmelo! -se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Lo dudas? -sonreí con sarcasmo. -Yo estoy a cargo.

-Me cago en... mierda... tío -susurró mientras me rogaba sin darse cuenta que la miraba a través de un espejo.

Era muy bella. Tenía bastante altura para sus quince años, seguramente ya medía 1.70. Jamás había tenido el pelo corto, en el colegio solían mandar amonestaciones por su larga cabellera que nunca dejaba que le toquen, a menos que sea para un mimo o estando atada a una silla.  
La "invasión walker", como algunos lo llamaban, le había otorgado la excusa de dejárselo largo por la falta de peluquerías.  
Primer punto a favor, Michelle 1 - Apocalípsis 137.

-Tío... -insistió por última vez.

-No.

-¿¡Quién me va a mirar acaso como me queda!? ¿A los zombies se les para, tío? ¿Ellos se excitan? Claro que no. Y sabes bien porque haces todo esto. Papá me hubiera dejado -me dedicó una última mirada.

¡Punto débil! En eso se parecía muchísimo a Daryl, era su calco. Sabían intimidar a la gente irritandolos con lo que más pueda llegar a herirlos, o como mínimo, dejarlos en un de pensamiento disgustante. Ambos, padre e hija... muy ágiles.

-¿Y? ¿Qué estás esperando? -apareció parandose a mi costado con actitud rebelde.

Tenía varias razones para comportarse como se comportaba, no todo es fácil cuando tu vida antes del fin del mundo era una mierda y luego solo empeoraba, pero nada era justificable. No porque tengas una horda de caminantes te va a dar el ataquesito de histeria... ¡blah, adolescencia!.

-¿Y lo que tenías recién puesto? -intenté evitar la palabra "calza" o "cuero". Ya pronunciarla sobre ella me dejaba mal sabor, no es una mujer, es una pequeña que estaba madurando rápido, pero eso no la hacía mayor.

Silencio.

-La guardaste en la mochila... ¿verdad? -bufé decepcionado. No podía hacer nada, ella tenía razón. Yo no era su padre.

-Aham -se hundió en sus hombros como si nada.

Para evitar el tema, continuamos caminando en círculos, hasta llegar a la puerta por donde entramos. Como llegamos a la ciudad, nos iríamos. Para lo único que servía era para buscar provisiones y respuestos. No era segura y permanecer allí era un suicidio.

-¿Eh, quién es ese? El de allá, está cabalgando -señaló a un policía que montaba un caballo como si el fin de mundo no hubiera llegado.

Un disparo. Otro. Cinco disparos. El muy idiota abusaba de las balas como si fueran silenciosas.

-¿¡Qué cree que está haciendo!? ¡Los está atrayendo! -me miró con muchísima preocupación.

No lo iba a negar, era valiente, fuerte y disponía de un arco para defenderse pero... no había opción.  
Desesperarse y correr por todo el maldito lugar para intentar sobrevivir iba a ser un gasto nulo de energía. No había salida.

-¡Tío, haz algo!... ¡Merle!... ¡Argh, algún día te regalaré un par de pelotas!.

_MICHELLE'S POV._

Los caminantes ya habían roto la primer puerta de la entrada, hasta uno se las había arreglado para golpear el vidrio con una roca para que su ruptura fuera más fácil... no eran tan estúpidos como aparentaban. Ni siquiera noté el momento en que mis piernas comenzaron a correr, y al cabo de menos de un minuto, ya había subido las escaleras hasta la azotea.  
Desde arriba lucía bien... bueno, el último piso estaba limpio, pero si se bajaba la vista las calles se observaban negras de la enorme cantidad que había de esos... bichos, mounstros, mutantes, _zombies_, lo que fueran.  
Si llegaran hasta acá arriba bastaría con saltar... era lo suficientemente alto como para acabar con todo.  
Las únicas desventajas eran que, iba dejarle a esa enorme manada un almuerzo pago y...

-¡Ni te muevas! -una rubia con aspecto de estúpida apareció delante mío, apuntándome con su pistolita que seguramente ni usar sabía.

-Ey... que ni siquiera le has sacado el seguro -reí mientras me colocaba el arco en la espalda para poder levantar ambas manos, a ver si con eso se conformaba.

-¡Te dije quieta!

-¡No me apuntes con esa mierda que yo no he hecho nada! -la señalé con un dedo mientras con otra mano sujetaba fuerte el arco color verde, o bueno... creí que así lo hacía.

-No la amenaces, no buscamos pelea, solo paz y sobrevivientes. Andrea, baja el arma -habló un segundo que me quitó con un par de movimientos rápidos el arma, al parecer era el líder.

-¿Esto es una broma? -reí de forma irónica. ¡Me lo está diciendo la persona que acaba de disparar como un idiota intentando matar walkers y sólo atrajo más y ahora estamos todos en peligro! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Dame eso antes de que te arrepientas! -me lancé sobre el soltando varios puñetazos que sin necesidad de esfuerzo pudo esquivar.

-T-Dog, hazlo -hizo un gesto con sus manos mientras otra persona detrás mío se dedicaba a obedecerle, colocándo su obeso brazo alrededor de mi cuello, teniéndome así, débil. Cuando quisiera, me extrangularía.

-Ni la toques, _negrito_.

Apareció Merle, luego de de encontrar su par de pelotas, apuntándo al tal T-Dog con un rifle.  
Sobrevivientes vs Dixons.

* * *

_Este fic está hecho a base de un sueño bastante entretenido que tuve y el nombre viene de la canción de los Redondos de Ricota, "la hija del fletero". Como se puede leer, no es igual a la serie. Merle no estuvo en ningún momento en campamento, ni siquiera estaba enterado de su existencia, ya que sobrevivió solo con Michelle desde el principio. El 'reencuentro Dixon' es probable, quizá pronto, o en bastante tiempo..._

_Rated M por escenas obscenas y vocabulario bastante fuerte. Reviews, visitas, críticas, ponys... todo es aceptado! _


	2. Capítulo 2

_A partir de ahora todo va a estar narrado por Michelle. Solo voy a cambiar de díalogos cuando se lo necesite, cuando narre ella no va a ser necesario que lo aclare._  
_Gracias a Miss Traductor por ser mi primer seguidora y dejarme mi primer review y mi primer fav, jeje._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece, sólo personajes, diálogos y momentos creados a base de mi imaginación son de mi autoría._

* * *

-Ni la toques, _negrito._

Apareció Merle, luego de de encontrar su par de pelotas, apuntando al tal T-Dog con un rifle.  
Sobrevivientes vs Dixons.

-¡No vuelvas a tratar a alguien así! ¡No por lo menos a algunos de los que pertenezca a nuestro grupo!

-¿Y qué eres capaz de hacer... policía? -rió con su propio comentario, sin bajar el arma.

-Podemos parar esto -una tercera de piel morena intentó intervenir en la discusión... oh, ingenua, ni sabía en lo que podía meterse intentando detener a Merle.

-¿¡Más _negros_!? ¿Cuál de los dos es el esclavo?.

Su comentario enfadó a T-Dog, estaba en todo su derecho de ofenderse, estaba discrimándolo a él, a su raza y seguramente también a su familia... pero sólo yo resultaba perjudicada. Me presionó más contra su pecho. Ya respiraba con dificultad.  
El tío notó la terrible e inevitable expresión que llevaba, una mezcla entre lágrimas, días sin dormir y dolor, y tomó menos de un segundo para que la vena que se relucía modesta en su frente se hinchara de rabia y le diera el 'sí' para que saliera corriendo contra el animal que tenía asfixiándome lentamente.  
Con un par de pasos largos alcanzó para que recorriera a la mitad de la azotea, a pocos metros míos, pero cuando estaba a punto de degollar al '_negrito_', el oficial, nuevamente se interpuso en su camino, con la ayuda de un asiático, era obvio, solo no hubiera podido.  
T-Dog, quién con esto merecía que lo llamara _hijo de puta_, cada vez aumentaba más la presión, en ningún momento había cedido.

-Basta... -como pude, le supliqué en un susurro, ya ni voz tenía. **Odiaba rogar**.

¡Yo no era su problema, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo de esa manera!.  
Llegó un momento en que apenas escuchaba mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo quería rendirse, pero la vocecita alentadora que almaceno dentro y muy rara vez utilizo, me ayudó a sacar fuerza de quién sabe donde.

_"¡Vamos, no seas cobarde, Michelle, estúpida!"_

Me balanceé un poquito para cada costado para que el imbécil creyera que me estaba desmayando y dejara de apretar por lo menos un segundo. Apenas bajó un poco la tensión del músculo, le solté una patada entre las piernas, logrando que se retorciera y me maldiciera en todas las formas e idiomas conocidos.  
El tío me miraba orgulloso, seguramente diciéndose a si mismo "tienes cojones, _pocitos_, tienes cojones" como solía felicitarme cada vez que realizaba algo heroico o digno.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero no duró mucho.  
T-Dog no era débil, y comparando su fuerza con la de una quinceañera, era una furia.

Trastabillé cuando su pesado cuerpo se tiró sobre el mío, dejándome boca abajo en el duro suelo mientras me mantenía los brazos doblados, sobre mi espalda... ahora sí, completamente indefensa.  
¿¡Qué son, personas tratando de sobrevivir o matones!?.

-Vas a quedarte quieta -susurró en mi oído mientras se agachaba, invitándome a fumar de su asqueroso aliento.

La pose que anteriormente parecía incómoda, ahora se triplicaba. Aparte de estar inmóvil, con alguien de tonelada y media encima, también tenía que soportarle su erección y su aliento en mi oído intentado secudicirme sin disimulo alguno.  
Bueno, excitarse no es un delito, pero no iba a dejar que me aprovechara para quitarse las ganas de un apretón.  
Apenas bastó con que pusiera una mueca de disgusto y moviera un poquito las piernas para que Merle notara la situación. Con una fuerza increíble, empujó a los dos hombres que lo sostenían y les dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Andrea y Jacqui, antes de que se acercaran a él.

-¡Escuchame bien,_ negro hijo de las mil putas_, es la última vez que voy a decirlo! ¡Suéltala!.

No movió ni un músculo y prefirió mantenerse encima mío. Vaya nigga, era valiente, no cualquiera le negaba a Merle Dixon.

-¡Tu te lo buscaste!.

Con un golpe seco lo sacó rodando y comenzó a golpearlo. En eso, aproveché a incorporarme y alejarme a un costado lo más que pudiera, no fuera cosa que me tomara como rehén también.  
Luego de varios insultos, enormes e interminables golpizas y alguna que otra escupida, la sangre de T-Dog decoraba el piso de piedra.  
Si hubiera tenido una cámara, sin duda, hubiera tomado una foto. Merle se encontraba sobre su rendido rival, desafiándolo con la peor de las miradas. Parecía que habían terminado, finalizado en "la vuelves a tocar y te mato" pero quería llegar un poco más lejos. Merle tomó el rifle atado a su espalda, que todos los días limpiaba y apuntó en la frente a T-Dog, decidido a disparar.

-¡Tío, no!.

"_Estúpida, deja que lo mate sin piedad_" repetía la vocecita dentro mío.

Oh... ¡vamos!. ¡Era un _nigga hijo de puta_, pero no se lo merecía!.

El hombre que vestía de policía, otra vez, cagaba a Merle. Astuto y rápido, en menos de medio minuto, lo había atado a un caño de la azotea. Cualquier "mujer", viéndolo en ese estado, se hubiera aprovechado de su facilidad para calentarse, pero bueno, yo era su sobrina, teníamos la misma sangre, no podía... y por menos parentesco que tuvieramos, tampoco lo haría. Era incapaz aprovecharme de su debilidad, de quedarme quieta mirando la escenita.

Merle estaba en una esquina de la azotea y el arco en la otra punta del lugar... y en medio, estaban los psicópatas que luchaban contra humanos cuando podían desquitarse matando _walkers_.  
Intenté una maniobra estúpida que de nada sirvió. Cuando realicé cinco segundos de trote ya tenía al grupo siguiéndome.  
Ok... seguramente alguno de estos tipos antes de que todo ocurriera, era proxeneta o trabajaba en el FBI. Jodidamente rápidos.

La rubiecita me tackleo conforme estiré el brazo para alcanzar mi arma._ Ingenua_... se mantenía sobre mi, pensando que su cuerpo que, seguramente, no llegaba a más de 50kg, iba a mantenerme calmada. Como si no tuviera nada en la espalda, me incorporé. El miedo la dominaba, se notaba en sus ojos. Si una muchacha la había levantado como a una pluma... ¡pf! ¡mirándola fijamente quizá podría convertirla en piedra como Medusa a su colección de estatuas!.

Me abalancé sobre ella. Su 'fiel y unido' grupo de amigos, observaban divertidos, se podría decir que hasta lo disfrutaban.  
La Azotea carecía de techo o paredes, así que iba a ser imposible acorralarla. Bah... es rubia y estúpida para completar el combo, iba a ser fácil derrumbarla. Casi armando una coreografía logré el agarre; quedé detrás de ella, completamente indefensa. Quien antes me había amenazado, ahora pedía piedad. Oh, ironía.

* * *

_Por favor, que NADIE se ofenda con el racismo de la historia, y el que se ofendió, perdón! No era mi intención, forma parte de la historia y de los personajes. _


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece, sólo personajes, diálogos y momentos creados a base de mi imaginación son de mi autoría._

* * *

Quien antes me había amenazado, ahora pedía piedad. Oh, irony.

-No me desarmes el cabello -suplicó entre lágrimas en voz baja. Si algo le quedaba, era dignidad. Que el resto escuchara su petición habría sido patético.

-Apocalípsis y te preocupa el peinado, ¿eh? -reí, era imposible no sonreir con un comentario tan inútil. El mundo se había vuelto tan pequeño... y aun quedaba gente estúpida.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó Rick apuntándome con su pistola.

-¿Vas a dispararme? vaya... -le hice burla mientras soltaba a Andrea, quien ahora me miraba con algo de respeto.

-No dudaré en hacerlo si es necesario.

-¿Lo siento? -sonreí cogiendo el arco que tanto anhelaba.

Puso los ojos en blancos. Se me escapó una risita. Pensé que jamás iba a volver a ver ese típico gesto paternal cuando alguna actitud de su hijo los disgustaba.

-Es difícil aceptar un lo siento estos días... ¿verdad?

-Puede ser -alejé el arco a un costado al ver que el bajaba su arma.

-Pero no me inspiras confianza... -se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, vamos ¿y qué debo hacer...?

Ni finalizar la pregunta pude. Que idiota, era una emboscada.

-Algo tan simple como mantenerte quieta y hacerlo que yo diga -me atrapó con la mirada. Con una de sus manos le tiró una llave a T-Dog mientras continuaba intimidandome con sus ojos.

-¿Vas a jugar al oficial malo y bueno?

-La única persona que ahora está jugando eres tú.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? -reí.

-No te muevas, lo único que te voy a pedir es un granito de voluntad, sólo uno.

-¿Para qué?

-No seas así de _hija de puta_ -señaló a Merle.

-¡No le digas eso! -lo pateé en el punto débil masculino. Trastabilló sobre sus tobillos un par de segundos, intentando mantener el equilibrio... claro, con una patada así seguramente le había doblado el tamaño de las pelotas. Dudando de mi confianza, me ató las muñecas con una soga.

Esposas y sogas para atar gente en un fin del mundo _zombie_. Era cosa de policías.

-¿Eh, a dónde la llevas? -se alteró Merle al vernos pasar frente suyo, yo forcejeando, y Rick como si nada. -¡Déjala aquí!

Evitándolo, me condució hasta el otro lado de la azotea, del otro lado del caño. Lejos y a espaldas del tío.

-Escúchame un segundo.

-¿Por qué? Como si esta mierda tuviera sentido -lo mire fijamente aunque la luz del sol no ayudaba, bajo la mirada de Merle.

-Quizá no lo tenga pero...

-No, no lo tiene.

-No eres la única dolida en todo esto. Yo estoy buscando a mi familia. Desperté de un coma y me encontré... con todo esto -sus ojos se aguaron.

-¿Sólo eso? -reí irónica.

-No creo que hayas pasado por tanto, pero no te culpo... -se inclinó a un lado mio. ¡Genial!, ahora le daba pena.

-Ni mi nombre sabes, _poli_.

-Creo que ya no vale la pena serlo. Me llamo _Rick_.

-_Michelle_.

-Entonces... ¿Michelle, me vas a escuchar?

Callé.  
No parecía un mal tipo, y no quería empeorar la situación.

-Lo único que quiero pedirte es que no imites a tu papá, no lo iguales.

-¿¡Lo conoces!? ¿¡Donde está!?.

Rick enseguida comprendió la situación.

-Eh yo... lo siento ¿qué parentesco tienes con él? -señaló a Merle.

-Es mi tío.

-¿Has sobrevivido con él todo este tiempo? -negué con la cabeza. -¿Sola?

-Algo, sí... encontré a Merle dos meses duespués de que comenzara.

-¿Y tú papá? -se atrevió a cuestionar.

¿Por qué no contestarle? Fuera de confianza o no... apenas sobrevivientes quedaban ¿a quién iba a contarle ¿quiénes iban a pasar el chisme?.

-Fue a buscar provisiones... no volvió. Y yo no tenía tiempo para jugar a las escondidas mientras un muerto intentaba comerme.

-Fue un milagro que encontraras a tu tío.

-No creo en milagros, pero puede ser.

-Podrías encontrar a tu papá también, quien sabe ¿verdad?

-No lo creo, imposible.

-¿Por qué no?

-El mundo es grande... no sé a donde fue a parar. Aparte, hasta ahora he podido sola.

-Qué negativa -sonrió.

-Quizá es el sol lo que me pone así -intenté esconder la cara entre las rodillas.

-Toma -me dió su sombrero de cowboy, sheriff, poli, lo que fuera, para que la luz no molestara. -De nada -rió.

-Bueno_ poli_, al grano... ¿qué era lo que querías?.

-Ofrecerte un lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?.

-Me acabo de unir a este grupo, y tienen un campamento, con más sobrevivientes, algo de comida, agua... no los invaden.

-¡Genial! -sonreí intentado levantar los brazos... cuando noté que estaba atada a esa tubería. Rick festejó mi torpeza.

-Merle y yo sabemos cazar, podríamos ayudarlos bastante y...

-Merle no puede ir.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no!? ¡No puedo marcharme sin él!.

-¡Shh! ¡Él no es una buena persona! -susurró. Al parecer nadie debía enterarse de lo que me estaba ofreciéndo. Seguramente rechazarían la idea.

No respondí. No iba a contestarle su errónea idea de Merle. No era un lujo de humano, un ejemplo a seguir que ayudaba al resto, hasta con quienes lo tratan mal pero... no una mala persona. No, nada de eso.  
Escupí flema en su pecho. Al parecer no lo había disgustado, pero si ofendido. Se marchó a hablar con el grupo mientras me miraban con mala cara. La había cagado.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -preguntó el muchacho oriental.

-Su nombre es Michelle, no es una amenaza, y ha sobrevivido casi todo este tiempo sola.

-Si no es una amenaza puede ser que sea buena para el grupo -aportó Jacqui.

-¡Eh, claro que no! ¡Esa _zorra_ lo único que haría sería intentar que _Daryl_ le de!

-¡Andrea! -la regañó la morocha que antes había hablado.

-Sólo tiene unos quince o dieciseis años -Rick intentó calmarla.

-¿¡Y qué?! Ya voy a hablar con ella.

Con caminata de modelo, observé como se dirigía a mi.

-_Tetitas pequeñas._.. ¿por qué no me sacas de aquí? podemos pasarla muy bien... -Merle intentó seducirla cuando pasó a su lado, pero esta lo ignoró. -¡Bah, otra lesbiana!.

-Escuchame un segundo, _pichón de zorra_, te voy a dejar algo en claro. Si es que vienes al nuestro campamento, que la palabra _Dixon_ no esté en tu boca, ni en tus pensamientos.

_**¿Dixon? ¿Había dicho Dixon?.**_

-¡Andrea, ven aquí! -llamó Rick. -¿Qué le has dicho? -la cuestionó conforme se paró a su lado.

-Nada, nada.

-¿Segura?.

-¡Dije que nada! -no iba a dejar de negarse a dar una respuesta.

-Espero que así sea... ¿te agrada la idea de que ella venga con nosotros?.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Menos con el_ bastardo_ de su papá, me llamó tetitas pequeñas.

-No es su papá, es su tío, y el no vendrá -hizo una pausa. -Ya lo hemos debatido, y para todos es un sí. Michelle viene con nosotros.

-¿Se volvieron locos? ¡Es un problema para el grupo!.

-Vendrá con nosotros -afirmó Glenn para evitar más quejas. Todos asintieron.

Ahora, una Andrea aun más enojada se dedicaba a observar a los walkers.

-Michelle, hemos...

-Lo siento.

¿Lo siento? ¡¿Había dicho lo siento?! Ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar su frase para decirle un... ¿¡lo siento!? ¡Iugh! Por suerte Merle no oía, de ese modo ya estaría burlándose de mi bondad, una virtud que él no apreciaba.

-Está bien... -hizo una larga pausa, mientras yo mantenía la mirada baja. -Voy a soltarte ¿estás de acuerdo?.

Pregunta estúpida. ¡obvio que estaba de acuerdo!. Luego de desatar varios nudos, estaba libre. Rápidamente me incorporé, estirando los brazos y girando las muñecas, la atadura había provocado algo de dolor.

-Queremos que te nos unas al grupo... es seguro, somos de confianza. No falta comida, no falta...

-¿Puede ir Merle? -interrumpí.

-Ya hablamos de eso...

-Entonces no.

-¿¡Por qué no!?.

-¡Es mi tío! No voy a ir si el no va.

Antes de que pudiera seguir insistiendo, tomé mi arco del piso, y me senté al lado del aún esposado Merle.

-¿No te ha dicho nada malo, verdad?

-Claro que no... es buen tipo.

-¡¿Te parece buen tipo?! -asentí. ¡¿Luego de esto?!

-¡Lo hizo por el bien de su grupo!.

-Ya... -dió un largo suspiro. -¿De qué hablaron?

-Cosas normales... me contó su nombre, me dió su gorro... es bastante cómodo -reí torpe.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Y me ofreciero ir a su campamento -nerviosa, fingí observar mis uñas.

-Podríamos saquarlo luego de alojarnos una semana.

-¡No!

-¿¡Por qué!? No son personas que conozcamos, podemos desvalijar ese lugar.

-Es qué sólo me invitó a mi.

-¿Irás?.

-Por supuesto que no.

Merle me dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Va a venir? -preguntó ansioso, el chicho de ojos achinados.

-Dijo que no sin su tío.

-Bueno, no hay alternativa, nos vamos sin ella -añadió Andrea, fingiendo pena.

-¿Por qué no intentas hablarle una vez más? -sugirió sonriente Jacqui.

-¡Michelle! -gritó Rick. Me acerqué. -¿Vendrás o no?

-¿Es que no te queda claro? Sin él, no iré -todos me observaron confundidos. Seguramente pensaban _"que idiota, le ofrecen alojo gratis y no acepta"_. -¡Vamos, compartimos sangre, no puedo dejarlo! El no causaría problemas, podemos ir ambos...

-No -rotunda negación por parte de Glenn.

-No voy, gracias por la oferta. Ojalá puedan sobrevivir a todo esto.

Esa fue mi despedida. Volví a mi lugar. Iba a morir en ese techo si era necesario.

-¿Ahora que te dijeron? No me digas que volvieron a hablar normalmente...

-Me ofreció ir por última vez.

-Aceptaste -afirmó.

-No.

-¡Ve! -levantó el tono de voz, al ver que el resto del grupo se iba.

-¡No!

-¡No te pregunté, te dije que vayas!

-¡Y yo dije que no!

-Michelle... aprovecha. ¿Crees que voy a poder escapar? Anda con ellos.

-¡No los conozco!

-¡No metas excusas, si te tratan mal te escapas y listo! -gritó al notar que el grupo ya estaba cruzándo la puerta. Excepto T-Dog, estaba peleando contra su orgullo y conciencia entre liberar a Merle o no. El tenía las llaves. -¡Te dije que vayas!

-Tío... no -me senté casi llorando, en el frío piso.

-Vas a perder la oportunidad de tu vida... -susurró. -Aún estás a tiempo.

-No, ya es tarde.

-Argh... nunca es tarde -apareció T-Dog corriendo, maldiciendo a su lado bueno, que lo obligó a regresar.

-¡Vamos, vamos! -Merle lo apuró sonriente.

Su oscura mano se acercó a la de Merle, ¡Iba a liberarlo! Pero... la llavé cayó, seguramente de manera intencional.

-¡_Negro hijo de puta_! -grité llorando, corriendo tras el, pero daba largos pasos. Antes de salir corriendo, le colocó una traba a la puerta, para que nos walkers no ingresen.

-Lo siento -susurró antes de alcanzar a su grupo.

Me acerqué a Merle, y de un golpe seco caí al piso a llorar.  
Seguramente continuaba regañandome pero la intensidad de la caída de mis lágrimas, sumado a mi angustia, evitaron que lo oyera.

-¡Michelle, Michelle! -me sacudió para que reaccionara.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-Shh... hay caminantes allí -señaló la puerta, mientras con su mano libre me tapaba la boca. Sabía que iba a gritar. Rompí en llanto sin consuelo una vez más.

* * *

_Sé que se está haciendo largo, pero el próximo capítulo se pone interesante! (a mi gusto). _

_Para las que no tienen aprecio hacia Andrea, una razón más para que les caiga mal... está con Daryl. Siempre se puede agregar un poquito más de odio he _


	4. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece, sólo personajes, diálogos y momentos creados a base de mi imaginación son de __mi autoría._

* * *

-¡Michelle, Michelle! -me sacudió para que reaccionara.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shh... hay caminantes allí -señaló la puerta, mientras con su mano libre me tapaba la boca. Sabía que iba a gritar. Rompí en llanto sin consuelo una vez más. -¡No seas niña y ve a buscar ese serrucho que está allá! -señaló una caja de herramientas.

Un serrucho, llaves, pinzas. Todo podía servir. Volví hasta el, crucé la tubería para tener su mano al alcance y comencé a serruchar. De izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, diagonal hacia a un costado o hacia el otro... ninguna posición servía y mi fuerza no ayudaba, era completamente insuficiente. Estaba agotada, y aun así en buen estado enérgico, no lo hubiera logrado. No sabía serruchar y las esposas eran muy duras. Merle si sabía, pero claro, no podía.

-Tío, no lo logro -me quejé sin dejar de mover el brazo.

-Vamos, continua intentando.

-¡Qué no pued... argh!.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡No pares, continúa!.

Crack.

-¡Mierda! -grité en el suelo retorcida de dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Te dije que continu...

-¡No sé que es lo que ha pasado! ¡Tampoco se si voy a volver a recuperar este puto hueso!

-¡Deja las jodidas metáforas que no las entiendo y serrucha!

-¡Qué se me ha dislocado el hueso, _hijo de puta_!

-No seas artista... ¡¿a quién saliste tan niña?! ¿¡A **Daryl**!?

-¡Vete a la _mierda_, al fin y al cabo es preferible morir en una azotea que continuar conviviendo a tu lado!

Que se meta con lo que quiera... menos con lo que no debe meterse. ¡Es su hermano! ¡Y se da el lujo de insultarlo y hablar mierda encima de su nombre sin saber si quiera si se encuentra vivo o muerto! Pff... y pensar que los comparaban.

-Estás inmovilizado, se me ha dislocado un _puto_ brazo, estamos en una azotea que es lo mismo a un suicidio, llena de mordedores... magnífico, de película, tío -sonreí de forma irónica. Si lo que estaba sucediendo ahora tenía calificación de horroroso, el sarcasmo hacía de él una _blasfemia_.

-Hay una pequeña asquerosa caminante allí, y su diminuto tamaño le va a permitir pasar... -hizo una pausa. -Mátala.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Mátala, ya está moviéndose hacia aquí! ¡Michelle, hazlo!

Arrastraba sus pequeños pies hasta nosotros. Comida fresca.  
Ni si quiera estaba apurada o ansiosa por la gran carnada que tenía frente a sus ojos, que en algún pasado estuvieron llenos de inocencia.

No tendría más de siete años. Vestía un pijama rosa y su putrefacta mano se aferraba con fuerza a un osito de peluche. Quizá él era su acompañante, aquel que suele salir en los cuentos. El que te sigue a todas partes, y no se aleja hasta que llega la muerte. Aquí, _la muerte... luego de la muerte_.

-¡Hazlo, vamos, es un _puto zombie_!

-¡Calla! -grité.

Mi alarido activó sus orejas muertas, pero aun vivas en cierto modo, y comenzó a correr.  
Una de las teorías que había logrado desarrollar durante el ataque zombie es que, el alma de la persona no es liberada luego de ser mordido. Continúa en el cuerpo infectado... y no descansa en paz hasta que alguien acaba con su cerebro. ¿Matarlos? no, asesinarlos de una forma cruel, con odio.

Destrozar el candado que los tenía atrapados en un cuerpo vacío, por así decirlo... pero la mirada de esta  
pequeña infectada rogaba una bala, no una flecha. Una 'muerte digna', después de lo que le había dado este mundo.

**_¡BOOM!_**

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Fue una _maldita_ bala desperdiciada, haz alterado al resto! ¡Ahora están como locos! -Merle señaló a los walkers que aun quedaban tras la débil 'trampa' de la puerta. Eran aproximadamente unos quince, y aumentaban con los minutos.

Ignorando su escándalo sin sentido, tomé el oso de la niña. Su nombre era _Summer_, la tela del peluche llevaba escrito su nombre. _Ahora Summer descansaba en paz._

-¡Escapa! -me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había logrado encontrar algo como mi propia iglesia. Un lugar silencioso, en el que sólo yo habitaba. Mi historia escrita en forma de biblia y mis reglas como mandamientos.

-¿¡Por dónde quieres que escape si estamos en una jodida...

-Por la salida de emergencia -bajó el tono de su voz. No estaba relajado, estaba adolorido.

-No voy a ir sola.

-Michelle... olvida todo lo que dije._ Mierda_, eres fuerte. Intenta alcanzarlos. ¡Rastrealos! y ve con ellos a su campamento. Si te va mal, los saqueas y te marchas continuando con lo tuyo... sola.

-¡No voy!

-¡Maldición, te llevo 30 años, yo mando aquí! ¡_Ve o me suicido aquí mismo_!.

Merle Dixon. El tío más cariñoso del mundo, aun cuando este estaba lleno de tíos y tías.

-Michelle... te lo ruego. Hay una oportunidad... aprovechala. ¡No hay tiempo! -gritó al ver que más walkers se acercaban y gruñían desesperados. -¡Voy a salir de aquí, lo prometo!

-Adiós -le dí un beso, tomé el arco y las mochilas, pero al notar que iba a hablar, paré.

-No me van las cursiladas... pero estoy completamente orgulloso y... todo lo que ya sabes. Te quiero, _pocitos_.

-También, tío.

-¡Corre, vamos vamos! -intentó ocultar su tristeza.

Sin mirar atrás, comencé a correr hacia la salida. Frené para escuchar una última vez a Merle. Como era de adivinar, estaba insultándose a si mismo, a Dios, al mundo, a los walkers... seguramente a muchas cosas más. Se estaba _cagando_ en todo.

Volví a caminar cuando culminó aquel trabalenguas de maldiciones. El pasillo era extenso e inútil, se supone que una salida de emergencia tiene que ser fácil y rápida, pero esta hasta atravesaba por un cocina que, extrañamente, no había sido saqueada... aunque tampoco estaba completamente variada de alimentos. Algunas sopas enlatadas, harina, sal, polenta, arroz... tomé todo lo que hubiera a mi alcance.

Ya llevaba una mochila completamente cargada de comida y dos botellas con agua mineral. En estos momentos, era como hallar oro dentro de un cactus. Aunque... con un par de botellas no iba a alcanzar. Necesitaba más, y las tenía frente a mis ojos. Bueno, la ropa de más no es tan importante. La saqué y la dejé sobre un estante a la vista, al menos alguien que pasara por aquí iba a poder disfrutarla... pero el espacio aún era insuficiente.  
Argh... el maquillaje.

-¿Agua o maquillaje? ¿Agua o maquillaje? -discutí conmigo misma... ¿sino con quién más lo iba a hacer? -¡_Carajo_!

Con un dolor estúpidamente profundo en el fondo de mi corazón, tiré lejos con rabia el único recuerdo de mi adolescencia, excepto el delineador. Algo podía quedar. Guardé algunas botellas más y salí casi volando... pero el pasillo no finalizaba. Había tres escaleras por bajar antes de llegar al último piso. A la par que iba descendiendo, se veían muchas puertas cerradas. Emitían gruñidos. Quizá este lugar antes había sido un barrio de departamentos, no de los más lujosos. Estaba completamente infectado. Lo más seguro es que los  
inquilinos hallan entrado en pánico cuando una horda de walkers pasó arrastrando los pies detrás de sus puertas y se hallan suicidado... dejando todas estas... ¿cajas de papel higiénico?  
Iba a ser como _cagar_ y limpiarse con dólares. Gran cambio, pasar de hojas de árboles a un rollo de estos. Tomé 5 en una bolsa, y la até al cinturón que llevaba puesto.

¡_Mierda_, aun quedaban dos escaleras! Dejé de hacer ruido para no alarmar más a los raros que estaban dentro y arranqué mi caminata sigilosa... cuando escuché un grito de Merle ahogado en dolor. No iba a volver. Empecé a correr sin si quiera pensarlo. No quería imaginar por lo que estaba pasando. Suerte para él... y a partir de ahora, para mi.

Abrí la pesada puerta de fierro... y 'se hizo la luz'.

No había ningún muerto caminando. Si hubiera sido así, declaraba mi muerte allí mismo.  
Continuando el sendero de tierra, me aproximaba a un pequeño pueblo, no iba a ser difícil. Con suerte había quince casas, un par de negocios, una plaza y la municipalidad. Me adentré en sus calles, y me crucé con un bar, de los que tanto solían halagar Merle y papá los fines de semana. Luego de chequear que estuviera vacío, ingresé. Estaba polvoriento y lleno de telarañas... hoy en día, eran ellas quienes menos me asustaban, cuando antes, les tenía terror.  
Tenía un hermoso balcón, extraño, para un lugar de borrachos anónimos. Tomé una botella de whisky cerca de su fecha de vencimiento y me senté en este, dejándo mis piernas colgando. Mi primera experiencia alcohólica... no es la típica en la que estás en un fiesta, con amigos, y te apuestan a que no tomas ni la mitad del vaso... estaba sola, y en el fin del mundo.  
Los primeros cinco tragos fueron horribles, quemaba mucho, el alcoholismo era cuestionable... pero luego de otros cinco, ya se sentía bien. Y otros cinco... y otros cinco... ¿así era como las personas se ponía ebrias?. Para no llegar a aquel punto, me incorporé, guardando la botella en un espacio de la mochila. Pesaba mucho. Pero no iba a desperdiciarlo.  
Moviendo la lengua, pude sentir una vez más el gusto dulce sobre mis labios, y de una forma varonil y casi bruta, limpié la saliva de estos con mi mano. Mirando hacia el horizonte, se podía ver que a diez cuadras más el lugar se convertía en el infierno... así que volví por donde había venido, oootra vez a recorrer el sendero... y ver hacia donde encaminaría mi vida. No había lugar donde sobrevivir.  
Casi llegando, nuevamente, a Atlanta, había un camino de piedras que llevaba a un campo, alambrado y con un lago, que no había visto en la ida. Bueno, si no tenía suerte en la gran ciudad esa iba a ser el Plan B... y si no funcionaba, quien sabe si existiría un Plan C.  
Escuchaba pasos detrás míos. _Mierda_, era imposible que una pequeña entrada, prácticamente oculta, se halla llenado de caminantes en quince minutos... pero nope, no eran ellos.

-¿¡Poli, otra vez esto!? -me quejé al distinguir la mano de Rick en mi espalda, y su sombra acompañada a la de un hombre, armado con una ballesta.

-Lo siento, no te reconocí -río. -Eh ¿te gustó el sombrero de sheriff?

-Claro que me gustó, ahora es mío.

Aun de espaldas al dúo de aparición misteriosa, me incorporé relajada, recordando que no eran asesinos. No eran razón para temerles... pero aquel hombre, no dejaba de observarme... ¡como si fuera peligrosa!

-¿¡También eres policía, qué estás apuntando todo el rato con ese juguete!? -le grité sin verlo, hasta que giré para distinguir su cara. Alto, ojos azules, con el cabello un poco más largo... era él.

-¿Michelle? -susurró _**Daryl**,_ dejándo que la ballesta caiga.

* * *

_Llegó el encuentro Dixon. Gracias a los que van dejando reviews y favs, y obviamente, también a los "lectores ocultos"... aunque nunca viene mal algún comentario anónimo, inténtelo... jeje._

_Quiero dejar algo en claro, antes de continuar con el siguiente capítulo... para aquellos que no lo notaron, cambié de lugar a Summer. La niña del oso de peluche, que Rick asesina luego de intentar ayudarla sin ser consciente de que era un zombie... primer temporada. watch?v=59c842hVxD4_

_Y, algo que no tuve tiempo de aclarar por apurada... 'pocitos', solía ser el apodo de Merle hacia Michelle, por esos hoyuelos que se forman en las sonrisas. 'Hoyuelitos' no sonaba bien... y bueno, fue eso lo que quedó, completamente cursi. _

_Se aceptan sugerencias y, por supuesto, más reviews! Gracias por leer _


	5. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece, sólo personajes, diálogos y momentos creados a base de mi imaginación son de mi autoría._

* * *

-¿Michelle? -susurró **_Daryl_**, dejando que la ballesta caiga.

No había duda. Tenía a mi papá frente a mis ojos, o quizá era una alucinación más. En los últimos meses había tenido varias, y podía considerarlo común pero, esto era muy real.

La cobardía y la vergüenza se apoderaron de mi, y comencé a huir, corriendo de una forma que no conocía. Podía afirmar que daba tres pasos por segundos, tan rápido que no recordaba apoyar un pie sobre el suelo, cuando ya estaba en el aire de vuelta. Después de un rato de volar sobre el asfalto, las calles vacías acabaron. El corazón de la ciudad se acercaba, y con el, la enorme cantidad de mordedores. Iba a ser imposible continuar, así que, sin reducir la velocidad, mis_ sandalias alada_s me condujeron hasta un desvío.  
Pensaba trotar hasta caer desmayada. El orgullo siempre es más grande. Me sentía traicionada, y prefería poner en riesgo las _pelotas_ que no tenía, antes que rendirme ante su ayuda.  
El callejón que había elegido llevaba a una vereda extensa que finalizaba en una puerta de metal protegida con gruesos barrotes. Había cuatro zombies merodeando sin rumbo. Analicé cual de ellos era el más lento e inútil. Para mi suerte, el más grandote, de unos dos metros y más de cien kilos, estaba en el fondo. Trepé el enrejado de forma silenciosa y sin complicaciones, tomando un caño para poder llevar a cabo la 're-matanza' fácilmente, sin solo un rasguño.  
Atravesé el cráneo de los dos primeros con un sólo movimiento. El caño salió rechinando, brillante, bañado en sangre. _Iugh_.  
El tercero ni si quiera hubo necesidad de evitarlo, estaba dormitando pero el aroma a comida lo había despertado y, antes de que pudiera incorporarse, le clavé el cuchillo por la mandíbula.  
Por último... el grandulón, que había escuchado todo el escándalo y venía desesperado. Con ademanes estúpidos, intenté colocar una flecha en el arco pero fue imposible. Estaba nerviosa. Era el primer caminante que hacía que me tiemble la mano... o quizá lo provocaba el nervio de estar huyendo de la solución. Después de más de tres intentos, la saeta encajó en su lugar. Estaba a punto de apuntarle, pero era imposible teniéndolo tan cerca, a tan sólo 30 centímetros de separación. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, lo empujé, pero con su enorme tamaño nada lograba.  
Cayó sobre mi, en cámara lenta. Una bala había acabado con él. Giré, y pude observar a **Rick y Daryl** victoriosos. Ambos levantaron a la bestia que me aprisionaba. Con algo de asco, me incorporé, afirmando el sombrero de sheriff en mi cabeza y recogiendo las escasas cosas que llevaba. Todo estaba manchado con sangre.

-Vaya... haces mucho en sólo una simple persecución -comentó divertido Rick. -Lo bueno es que no manchaste el gorro.

No iba a reír. El mundo se estaba derrumbando de a poco... y la gente continuaba haciendo chistes. No era su culpa, quizá el no la estaba pasando tan mal, pero no iba a obtener la respuesta que quizá esperaba de mi parte.  
Sin mover un músculo, dejé que las lágrimas escaparan libremente. Sin mover los pies del piso, ni cambiar de posición, me cubrí con las manos, roja por la irritación del llanto.  
Daryl tampoco reaccionaba. Ambos estábamos como el hielo. El intentó acercarse, pero un par de pasos indecisos lo obligaron a quedarse donde estaba.  
Rick, simplemente observaba la escena. La cara de poker de estos hombres viendo como sollozaba provocaban ganas de estar bajo tierra.  
Eché lejos a la estupidez, y corrí en busca de refugio. Papá me recibió con un cálido abrazo. Empapé su camisa ajustada sabiendo que no le molestaba que estas formaran parte de su improvisado consuelo. Su gran mano recorría mi espalda mientras que la otra apoyaba con fuerza mi cabeza a su pecho. No oía ni mi llanto, ni gruñidos, sino sus agitados latidos. Por primera vez en casi 200 días, estaba relajada.

-Eh... -interrumpió Rick, acompañado de una tos falsa. -¿Ustedes eran conocidos? ¿vecinos?

-Nena, no llores -ignoró Daryl mientras me tomaba por las mandíbulas, buscando mi mirada. -¿Qué sucedió?

Sabía que era grave. Me conocía demasiado como para negarlo.  
Nunca solía llorar demasiado, a menos que estuviera en una situación muy seria. Ni si quiera cuando era niña.

-Hey, Michelle... me vas a contar que es lo que sucedió -habló pausadamente. Cuando utilizaba ese tono, o hablaba... o hablaba. No había opción.

-M-merle -tartamudeé secándome la cara de forma infantil con su camisa.

-¿¡Has estado con él!?

Limitando los detalles y muy por arriba, le dí una explicación de que era lo que había pasado y como habíamos sobrevivido. Simple. Merle o había sido devorado por zombies, o se había marchado sin una mano de aquel lugar.  
No lo pudo asimilar, y decidió fumar sus tristezas para no ocultarlas. Tomó un cigarro y lo prendió con un encendedor casi vacío.

-Rick, vámonos -Daryl dió la orden tomándome de la mano y empezando a correr. El policía con aire de líder ahora parecía un títere. Sin comprender la situación, solo seguía movimientos.

Corrimos hasta donde se encontraba la motocicleta que tanto extrañaba.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron? -pregunté curiosa, mientras disimuladamente quitaba un par de cigarros de la caja de Marlboro de papá.

-¿Qué cosa? -habló Rick.

-Llegar hasta acá... es decir, ¿ustedes dos se conocían?

-El grupo con los que tuviste un encuentro en la azotea, estaban de camino al campamento, mientras yo volvía a la ciudad en busca de ellos. Nos cruzamos, y viendo un payaso que conducía disfrazado de policía, fue imposible no parar a preguntar en que pasarela desfilaba. Luego fue Glenn quién comentó que se habían encontrado con una chica... aunque no mecionó a Merle.

-¿Y si era otra chica?

-Bebé, la descripción del chino fue clara... alta, ojos miel, cabello largo y un tatuaje.

Hubo una pausa. Ahora todo empezaba a tener un sentido. Ellos estaban en el mismo lugar. Papá, el resto, la tal Andrea y a partir de ahora, Rick y yo, formaríamos un grupo.

-Aquí hay algo mal que no está bien -habló para si mismo Daryl.

-No veo el problema -respondí a su pensamiento en voz alta.

-En la moto solo hay un asiento, y es para dos personas -sentenció. Rick y yo compartimos miradas.

Era enorme, sus ruedas te dejaban boquiabierto, totalmente costosa, pintada como si fuera nueva y con un motor que rugía fuertísimo cada vez que se aceleraba... pero no, no cabían tres personas.

-¿Recuerdas como manejar? -habló el cazador, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en el baúl de la moto.

-Claro, pero nunca usé una de estas, yo...

-Bueno, este es el momento -dramatizó la situación.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Ubicas el bosque donde solíamos cazar?

-Clarísimo.

-Llegas allí y, siguiendo diez kilómetros por el camino a la izquierda, cruzándo un puente, llegas a una autopista, pasando el peaje y conduciendo pocos metros hacia el este te vas a encontrar con el campamento ¿entendido?

Me limité a negar con un gesto idiota, mientras Rick reía.

-Vamos, tampoco es tan difícil -me reprochó. Deseaba que hubiera sido sarcasmo, pero no. -¿Y el recorrido al bosque lo tienes claro?

-¿Como podría olvidarlo? -reí.

-Bueno, entonces el plan es claro. Vas a conducir hasta allí y permanecer del lado derecho del lago. Allí es seguro.

-¡No sé conducir esta cosa!

-Con esto la pones en contacto, y arrancas. Este es el embriague, y aquí más abajo está la palanca de cambios. No te olvides de usar el freno de pie, y no de mano.

-Ehh...

-Nunca dejes de tener cuidado. _No quiero que vuelvas a perderte._

-No fui yo quién...

-Adiós -estiró los labios esperando a que yo respondiera su gesto. Bufé, sabiendo que no iba a aceptar que el error no era mío, y nos dimos un beso inocente. Llevábamos esta forma de despedida desde el día en que estas existen. _Piquitos con mi papá._

* * *

**DARYL'S POV.**

-Se parecen demasiado -habló Rick, mientras nos dirigíamos a donde habían dejado a Merle.

-Es lógica.

-¿También eres su tío?

-¿Qué? Es mi hija.

-Tu cara no aparenta paternidad -opinó divertido.

-¡Eh, gracias! -reí, aunque dentro llevaba arrastrando una gran pena, era pesada, por más que su gravedad hubiera disminuido con la aparición de mi ángel.

-¿Saben los del campamento que eres papá?

-Tampoco sabían de Merle.

-De él, bueno... es compresible, es como un código entre hombres, por mantener la dignidad ¿verdad?

-Hm -asentí.

-Pero... ¿por qué ella no?

-Iban a pensar que la olvidé. _Contarlo iba a ser como desnudarla frente al pueblo entero._

Pausa.

-¿Por qué le diste ese sombrero?

-El sol le molestaba, y al tener las manos amarradas no podía cubrirse. Pero a ella le queda bien.

-¿¡Amarrada!?

-¿No oíste esa parte de la historia?

-¿¡Amarraste a mi hija!? -le apunté con una flecha.

-No he venido desarmado. Estamos aquí para buscar a Merle -respondió, apuntándome con una pistola de balas de gomas.

-Entonces vayamos allí de una maldita vez.

Continuamos caminando en silencio, compartiendo miradas de advertencia... cuando por fin llegamos a la indeseada azotea.  
No se encontraba allí.

-¡No, no, no! -solté gritos acompañados de algunas lágrimas. -¡Maldición!

-Quizá no haya perdido la mano y...

-¡_Hijo de puta_! ¿¡Quién lo esposó? ¿¡Tú!? -la furia estaba haciendo que la adrenalina me corra cada vez con más velocidad. -¡_Maricón_!

Me lancé sobre el directamente para golpearlo, pero no respondía.

* * *

_Perdón por el capítulo extenso y aburrido, pero es que tengo que dedicar un par para mostrar como Michelle se adapta (si es que lo hace) al grupo, como los ve, que piensa de ellos, y ellos de ella, etcétera._

_Y de nada por lo del "Piquito" entre padre e hija! 9 de cada 10 mujeres se derritieron con esto. Jaja. _

_Dejo créditos a las frases "Aquí hay algo mal que no está bien" al papá de mi mejor amiga y "Contarlo iba a ser como desnudarla frente al pueblo entero." a una cita de "La dama del Alba", de Alejandro Casona. _

_*Las tan famosas "sandalias aladas" son las que Perseo (quién le quitó la cabeza a Medusa) utiliza para volar. /article/perseo-el-heroe-que-mato-a-medusa-a13773 _

_Gracias totales por seguir la historia! _


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Disclaimer: Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece, sólo personajes, diálogos y momentos creados a base de mi imaginación son de mi autoría._**

* * *

Con algo de miedo por chocar con algún objeto, aunque fuera estúpido temerle a una infracción estos días, puse en contacto la motocicleta que tanto admiraba. Ayudada de un movimiento de pie, coloqué primera, y comencé el camino. El motor rugía mientras los kilómetros aumentaban, llenando mis oídos de placer. Nunca ninguna sensación iba a compararse a la de acelerar, ni si quiera asimilarse un poquito. El simple hecho de montarse e inhalar el olor a nafta del enorme tanque, lo hacía incomparable. Recorridos ya varios metros de la carretera, había reemplazado con una sonrisa la expresión de temor. Me estaba permitiendo divertirme, haciendo a un lado con desprecio a todo el desperdicio muerto que caminaba hambriento. Por primera vez, los roles habían cambiado... ellos corrían hasta rendirse ante el cansancio, yo gozaba de su hambruna y desesperación.  
Pero la magia de sentirse en la grabación de un vídeo musical no duró tanto como me hubiera gustado. El brazo dislocado comenzaba a ser una molestia, y los mordedores ahora aparecían en rebaños.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, compartiendo miradas de advertencia, cuando por fin llegaron a destino, la indeseada azotea... pero Merle no se encontraba allí.

-¡No, no, no! -Daryl sollozó gritando. -¡Maldición!

-Quizás solo perdió una mano, y pudo...

-_¡Hijo de puta!_ ¿¡Quién lo esposó? ¿¡Tú!? _¡Maricón!_

Se lanzó sobre el para golpearlo, pero Rick se limitaba a esquivarlo ágilmente. Lo más probable es que Merle se lo hubiera merecido, nueve de cada diez de sus palabras siempre solían ser ofensivas. El menor de los Dixon, harto de dar golpes, sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero. La intensidad de sus movimientos eran muy fuertes, ya podría haber atravesado a Rick, y dejarlo que muera allí, desangrado, pero su rival aplicaba demasiado bien su agilidad para la velocidad y el manejo de la defensa. En ningún momento la hoja del cuchillo tocó el cuerpo del policía, ni un sólo roce.

-¡Escúchame, y deja de patalear por lo menos un segundo! ¿Vas a ponerme atención? -Rick lo atrapó en una llave, dando a conocer su lado más firme. -¿Puedo confiar en que ya estás tranquilo? -habló pausadamente, intentando transmitirle su relajación.

-Hm -asintió.

-Teníamos razones -explicó luego de liberarlo.

-¿Teníamos? ¿Al muy cabrón tuvieron que detenerlo de a varios?

-No hubo necesidad, fuí solo yo, pero el miedo lo teniamos todos.

-Oh, vamos... quizás Merle necesitaba los puntos sobre las íes... ¡pero Michelle no!

-Fue necesario encargarse de ella, sólo por seguridad. Estaba cabreada, y por supuesto que se encontraba en todo su derecho, pero su enojo era bastante considerable... -se rascó la nuca, quizás el dicho que decía "de tal palo, tal astilla" era cierto.

-Seguramente has de estar bromeando... ¿¡necesario!? ¿¡que te haría una chica de 15 años!?

-Llevaba un arco, es tatuada...

-El mundo se ha terminado, y los polis siguen juzgando por apariencia... vale.

-Agredió a Andrea -finalizó. Hubiera optado por ocultarle ese detalle, ya que en el viaje de regreso, le cuestionaron a la rubia millones de veces que era lo que le había dicho a Michelle, hasta que finalmente confesó.

_"Pichón de zorra, te voy a dejar algo en claro. Si es que vienes al nuestro campamento, que la palabra Dixon no esté en tu boca, ni en tus pensamientos."_

-¿Q-qué? -tartamudeó Daryl. Michelle no debía enterarse de que el llevaba algo con Andrea.

-En el camino nos comentó que temía que le gustes, teniendo en cuenta que es una adolescente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver aquí la adolescencia? Tampoco follaría con una quinceañera -escupió casi con asco.

-Sé que no lo harías, pero ella se justificó con una teoría que no está bastante errada. Seguramente no ha tenido su... ya sabes. Su... eh... el comienzo de las... -intentó animar a Dixon a continuar. Lo que menos quería, era ofenderlo.

-¿De las...? ¡Vamos, habla!

-La primera vez -dijo rápido, sin dejar un solo respiro entre las tres palabras. -Andrea supone que ella es virgen...

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!

-Claro, no cabe duda... pero ya sabes, lo que más esperan a esa edad y... que llegue...

-Si si, demonios, quedó claro.

El nunca había llegado a tener esa charla, es decir... la charla, con Michelle. Se supone que a esta edad ya deberían tener en claro el tema porque sus papás los han instruido bien. Que preservativos, que pastillas del día después, que esto y lo otro... bla, bla. Ella lo había aprendido por su propia cuenta, o por lo menos eso prefería creer Daryl. Aún a estas alturas, cuando pocas oportunidades de amor tenía, su conciencia seguía generándole algo de culpa.

-Daryl -Rick lo movió fuera de sus pensamientos.

-No me llames Daryl.

-¿Dary? ¿te va ese apodo?

-¡No te lo tomes en chiste, porque aún no encontramos a Merle! -le apuntó con un dedo. -Y volveremos otro día.

Rick soltó un bufido, que para su suerte, no llegó a los oídos del cazador.

-Ahora haz algo de esas cosas que saben los policías... como secuestrar autos, motos, robarle los vehículos a la gente... necesitamos uno para llegar.

Algo le decía a Rick que el viaje iba a ser largo.  
Seguramente Daryl iba a empeñarse en que saque humos y chispas por las orejas durante todo el camino.  
Luego de una corta caminata, lograron encontrar una estación de policía.

-Suelen guardar armas en estos cautiverios... -dijo Dixon, pasando sus dedos por debajo de la nariz. Conocía perfectamente aquel ambiente. Por rumores, chismes, anécdotas... y también experiencia propia.

-Así es... pero ya no quedan.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué otro poli las robaría?

-Perdí un bolso lleno de pistolas y fusiles antes de que Glenn me ayudara...

-_Cabrón._

-Cuando volvamos de vuelta a por Merle, podemos intentar recuperarlas.

-Va... ¿y el vehículo? -miró a sus alrededores pero no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

-Sígueme -el policía sonrió internamente mientras caminaban hacia el garage. -Extrañaba estos -rió al observar los coches con los que solía trabajar, decorados con franjas azules a su costado. Eligieron el que más gasolina tenía, y con Rick al volante, comenzaron su camino.

Luego de esquivar a los caminantes, quienes cada vez venían en grupos más numerosos, llegué al condenado lago. Papá tenía razón... estaba limpio. Centrándose en la naturaleza con que fluía el agua y cantaban los pájaros, parecía que el mundo aun era un paisaje total. Estacioné al lado derecho, obedeciendo a las ordenes que había recibido. De mala gana apagué la moto, y cargando con su peso la estacioné cerca de mi vista.  
De a varios intentos torpes, logré tirar las mochilas sobre una roca alta. Luego de que el equipaje estuviera a salvo, con un par de patadas comprobé que esta fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir mis kilos. Le cedí mi confianza y de a dos saltitos, me subí sobre ella... parecía que estaba hecha justo para el momento. La vista era hermosa, y más allá de los árboles se podía observar si alguien venía o no.  
Como tiempo sobraba, metí una mano en la mochila en busca del whisky que había encontrado en el bar y guardado anteriormente. Podía ser tanto el primero, como el último... pero justo cuando mis labios estaban disfrutando de la dulzura, un auto se aproximó.  
Con el mayor disimulo posible, coloqué la botella en su lugar y bajé de a un golpe seco... sólo quedaba rezar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? -pregunté ansiosa, aunque ya conocía cierta parte de la respuesta, habían vuelto solos. Sólo se necesita un poco de lógica y ganas para poder sacar la respuesta, pero carecía de ambas.

-No, no estaba allí... -susurró. Seguramente esas palabras le costaron una vida, las más difíciles que quizá halla dicho. Era como aceptar su muerte.

Inmediatamente lo abracé, esta vez sin vergüenza, controlados por la mirada melancólica de Rick que permanecía en el auto.  
Las lágrimas corrían sobre mis mejillas. Lloraba como si jamás lo hubiera hecho... es decir, nunca frente a Daryl. Estaba presenciando mi primer llanto realmente sentido, la primera vez que necesitaba un abrazo, alguien que me consuele... y a el le cedí los honores.

-Nena, vamos a ir al campamento... -besó mi coronilla mientras yo asentía, secando mi cara del mismo modo que lo haría una niña de siete años.

-Eh... yo puedo conducir la moto -intentó ayudar Rick.

-No. Voy a conducirla yo -negué su propuesta rotundamente, sin siquiera pedirle permiso a Daryl. Le besé, tomé la mochila y me senté en la motocicleta.

-Atrás del auto y sin pasarnos ¿va? -asentí observando como estiraba sus labios, pero le negué el beso. No estaba ofendida con el, pero si conmigo misma, y el horno no estaba para bollo... había dejado que Merle muriera solo, le había hecho caso, cuando seguramente si hubiera sido yo la afectada, no hubiera sucedido lo mismo.

Bajo las indicaciones del líder del trío que habíamos conformado, llegamos al campamento de cual tanto hablaban. A simple vista parecía bien organizado. Había una caravana y aproximadamente siete tiendas colocadas al costado de un camino de tierra, con ciertas separaciones entre sí... ya sea un simple espacio de tierra, o algún puesto que dedicaban a una actividad específica: al lado del lago (que seguramente era la continuación de el del bosque) una mesa acompañada por un cesto con ropa sucia reposaba con tablas para lavar; cerca de la entrada, entre la casa rodante y los árboles, habían construido una parrilla improvisada con algunas latas, palos y alambres, y, por último, a un costado, había una fogata, donde se podían organizar charlas, reuniones o comidas.

Los primeros en detener su vehículo y bajar, fueron Rick y Daryl. El policía se encontraba petrificado, observando un punto fijo boquiabierto mientras el otro, desenvuelto, iba dejando su equipaje y con poco ánimo saludando a la gente.  
Con muchísima vergüenza, me ví obligada a levantar mi trasero y presentarme. Podía ser corta en palabras y no tan agradable, pero no la reina de la apatía.  
Mientras bajaba de la motocicleta, el dolor que había estado tratando de ignorar ahora decidía dominarme. Tropecé luego de dar unos pasos pequeños e inútiles, provocando esto que la velocidad de mis pies aumente inevitablemente y caiga sobre la espalda del cazador. Hubiera sido la llegada más patética jamás vista, pero gracias al emotivo encuentro de Rick con un niño pecoso y su madre, la atención del resto se centraba en ellos, y no en mi.  
Todos... una humilde familia, una muchacha rubia, un anciano, una pequeña de no más de ocho años junto a sus padres y personas sin expresión alguna en su mirada, se encontraban felices por el encuentro que aún no comprendía... excepto Andrea, y un hombre musculoso, que miraba con celo la escena.

Cuando el besuqueo, los abrazos y las felicitaciones llegaran a su final, iba a optar por decirles mi nombre, y nada más. Podía despertar curiosidad en ellos, pero el no conocerlos bien me generaba, si así se lo puede llamar, algo de miedo.  
De a poco, las sonrisas iban cambiando por una expresión de intriga mientras giraban sus cuellos hacía mí, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, a Andrea se le ocurrió ser la atracción principal del espectáculo. Con su más falsa sonrisa, se acercó a Daryl y le besó, susurrándole algo en el oído mientras me observaba. Algo quería decirme, pero lo último que había podido observar, era a papá negándole el cariño mientras la vista comenzaba a hacerse muy borrosa.

Sin noción del tiempo, desperté en una carpa azulada con la compañía de un hombre mayor.

-¡¿Quién eres?! -le dije con el tono de voz bastante elevado.

-Relájate, yo no soy el enemigo... -rió. -Mi nombre es Dale.

Menudo susto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Callé ante su pregunta.

-Vaya, no de muchas palabras... -hizo una pausa. -Pertenezco al grupo desde un principio. Lo armamos con Glenn, y fuimos reuniendo gente en la carretera.

-¿El chino?

-Es coreano -rió. -Comenzamos siendo sólo el, yo, y la familia Morales... pero luego los Peletier se ofrecieron a entrar, y claro que aceptamos. Pensabamos que el grupo quedaría así conformado, pero a varias personas les gustó la idea de sobrevivir juntos hasta que llegara la ayuda militar, y formamos un equipo bastante numeroso. El único que le costó aceptar la propuesta, fue tu papá.

-¿Daryl? ¿Cómo...?

-Accedió a contármelo luego de que casi le volviera loco insistiendo -mostró una amplia sonrisa. Vaya, ni si quiera le había hecho la pregunta, y ya hasta había formulado una respuesta para esta. _Experiencia de abuelos, supongo._

-¡Dale, sal de allí! -ordenó una voz algo familiar.

No la reconocía, quizás por el golpe que me había dejado aturdida o por el hecho de que aún no conocía a todos... hasta que la cabellera de rulos rubios se mostró. Oh no... Andrea.

-Nena... ¿cómo estás? -sonrió falsamente, haciendo burla al modo en que papá me llamaba.

-Muchas gracias, pasándola_ de puta madre_ -mostré una 'gran felicidad'... lo mayor fingida posible.

-¿Qué es lo que te desmayó bebé, uh? -continuó con las imitaciones. -**Vamos nena, no seas tan cerrada al mundo.**

Y aquella fue la última gota de agua que rebalsó la jarra.  
Cerrada o abierta, no tenía porque interesarle. Yo no estaba en su lista de objetivos, o de juguetes.  
Utilicé como una excusa su última opinión, y descargué el poco, pero suficiente odio, que le había tomado en tan sólo un día. Con el brazo bueno le empujé, provocando que caiga sentada. Aprovechando la posición, me acerqué a ella de rodillas.  
Parecía ser esa clase de personas que les gustaba tirar la piedra, pero no mostrar la mano.

-No vengas con aires de buena novia ni menos amistosa... porque si intentas joderme, yo voy a joderte a ti y a toda tu familia.

Y antes de que pudiera responder una palabra, salí de la carpa a paso duro, mientras ella iba detrás mío. Por un momento pensé que estaba buscando revancha, pero sus adorables humos, la dirigieron a caminar hacia el bosque.  
Si ella iba al oeste, pues yo iría al este. Así iba a ser siempre. Me encaminé hacia las otras tiendas, recibiendo miradas curiosas. Deseaba encontrar a Dale, pero en lugar suyo, apareció una mujer de cabello corto y canoso.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Eh... hola, yo... -cargué con dificultad mi brazo, como si pesara igual que una carretilla.

-¿Te has lastimado?

-Creo que... se ha movido de su lugar -giré un poco para mostrarle. Me miró con su expresión más penosa.

-Deberíamos ir a...

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? -interrumpió Daryl, apareciendo repentinamente.

-Ah, aquí los chimes corren rápido... -busqué a la rubia con la mirada, pero se encontraba de espaldas, junto a otras mujeres.

Papá calló, seguramente la versión de Andrea había sido lo suficientemente histérica como para venir en mi busca.

-Argh, ya te explico... pero ayudame con esto -señalé con los ojos, la supuesta herida.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Está dislocado -opinó la amable mujer, mientras nos observaba con cierto cariño.

-Gracias, Carol -se despidió el cazador antes de hacerme una seña para que lo siguiera.

Ingresamos hacia la caravana, buscando algun aliviante o un par de vendas, pero nada encontrabamos... quizá por el hecho de que estaba todo muy organizado. El orden nunca había sido mi fuerte.

-Hola Dale -saludé al encontrarlo agachado, buscando unas cosas bajo el sofá.

-¿Qué tal, Michelle? -sonreí mientras Daryl nos miraba sorprendido. Seguramente le extrañaba el trato para ser una hora la que llevabamos conociéndonos.

-Se dislocó el brazo -sin vueltas, interrumpió nuestra charla.

-Siéntate allí -el anciano señaló una mesada.

Se aproximó con unos moldes y una caja con pastillas.

-Son bastantes parecidos -sonrió mientras servía agua en un vaso, para alcanzarmelo junto a la píldora amarilla. -Sólo un inútil no se daría cuenta de que son padre e hija.

-Deberías comer algo -Daryl desvió el tema con vergüenza.

-¿Hace cuánto no comes? -se unió Dale.

-Tres, cuatro días...

-Entonces si tienes que comer -apoyó a papá, mientras este me alcanzaba una banana.

Inservible fue negarme. Odiaba las bananas. No por el hecho de que se la compare con otras cosas vulgarmente, sino por su gusto. Que asco.  
Con cara mala, pelé la fruta y la fui comiendo lentamente.

-Esto se ve feo... -susurró Dale, mientras tiraba por mi la cáscara a un cesto.

-¿Va a doler? -cerré los ojos.

-No es que quiera ahuyentarte, pero... puede ser que duela, un poquito... o algo más -se lamentó. -Voy a tirarlo hasta que el hueso tenga el espacio suficiente como para acomodarse...

-Necesito algo.

-¿Qué? -se apresuró Daryl.

-Una esponja, una pelota, un trapo, no sé... algo para agarrar.

-No tenemos de esos -finalizó Dale.

-Ya está -se ofreció papá, dejando que tome su áspera mano en la mía. Era increíble la gran diferencia entre mi palidez extrema y su tono de piel.

-¿Rápido o lento? -me ofertó.

-Da igual, sólo haz... ¡AGHH! ¡me cago en...! -grité apretando con fuerza lo que tenía entre menos. Daryl mostró una leve mueca de dolor, pero al fin y al cabo era el quien se había ofrecido... sabía que iba a dejarle una marca momentánea.

-Esto no es tan necesario, pero déjame que te los ponga... -se acercó con unos moldes, lo más cercano hoy en día a yeso.

-No, no, no, adiós -huí de allí mientras su risa inundaba el lugar.

* * *

_Hola! Volví, después de bastante... justo en momentos que estoy super inspirada, me pasan cosas así... jodí la netbook, nuevamente. Ya van 2 veces. Espero poder empezar a actualizar seguido, como me gusta. Gracias por las más de 400 visitas, lo valoro mucho. Y que no son muchos reviews, pero sé que hay personas que lo leen sin estar registradas en Fanfiction, y por más que no comenten, quizá si se interesen en la historia... muchas muchas gracias!_  
_Este capítulo lo dediqué principalmente a ver como va a ir Michelle relacionándose con el campamento, y al siguiente también le voy a dar un pedacito para que la conozcan más a fondo... siento mucho que haya sido bastante largo y puede ser que un poquitín aburrido._  
_Quiero comentar un par de cosas... este fanfic no sigue demasiado los hechos de la serie, ni el cómic... quizá alguna escena, pero la mayoría de las veces los personajes van a estar invertidos, o ni si quiera van a ser ellos. Y por otro lado, no voy a colocar más los "POVS"; cuando la narración cambie de personaje, voy a colocar los asteriscos que coloqué como en este capítulo, y no va a ser necesario aclarar quien es el protagonista en ese momento, se van a dar cuenta viendo los detalles._

_Y ahora... un crédito chiquito, jeje._  
_"Si me jodes, voy a joderte a ti, y a toda tu familia" lo he sacado de una canción de Guns N Roses, 'It tastes good, don't it?'. Un poquito modificado, pero de allí viene._

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias! Espero actualizar rápido!_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Disclaimer: Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece, sólo personajes, diálogos y momentos creados a base de mi imaginación son de mi autoría._

* * *

Huí de forma divertida hacia el bosque, mientras con la distancia la estruendosa risa de Dale se hacía cada vez más difícil de percebir.  
Parecía que las personas del campamento, o bueno, la mayoría, mantenían una relación que los ayudaba a llevar el día a día. Todos eran amables, aunque también se formaban grupitos.

Bajando por el camino de piedras que la naturaleza propia había construido, se encontraba un arrollo limpio. Estaba rodeado de arbustos que perjudicaban la visión, y de asientos hechos de troncos que alguna vez pertenecieron a un árbol. A un costado, donde el agua fluía con mayor velocidad, estaban Andrea, la madre del pequeño, es decir, esposa de Rick, y otra muchacha rubia de rasgos que delataban su hermandad con la otra blonda.

Me había dirigido allí sin porque alguno, sólo para conocer un poco más, pero sus miradas inquietaban. Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo sin disimulo, Lori miró de reojo al igual que Amy, pero Andrea permanecía firme en su lugar, observando con cierto asco... pero si lo que estaba buscando, era una guerra de miradas, yo iba a escupir por las pupilas. Le dediqué una expresión seca que la obligó a bajar la cabeza... como debía ser.

Luego de varios pasos indefinidos, me senté a sus espaldas en un leño, alejada visualmente, pero aún se les podía escuchar.

-¿Les cae bien? -comenzó Andrea.

-¿La hija de Dixon? Sí, ¿por qué no? -respondió su hermana.

-Ya estoy imaginandote de madrastra -rió Lori, intentando tapar su sonrisa.

-Que ni se le ocurra...

-¡Andrea, es sólo una niña! -le regañó Amy.

-¡No, tiene quince!

-Bah, no te hará nada... tampoco es tan sucia como su padre -rió la menor festejando su chiste.

-¿Ahá? Claro que ustedes no estuvieron en la azotea... donde casi folla con T-Dog.

-¿¡Qué!? -dijeron a la vez las otras dos mujeres.

-Así tal cual dije... casi follan. El se tiró encima suyo mientras estaba amarrada y se le paró, y por supuesto, ella disfrutaba...

-Andrea, es imposible que lo haya disfrutado -defendió su hermana.

-¿¡A caso soy la única que nota que no es buena!? Lori, ¿¡dejarías que se acerque a tu hijo!?

-Eh, yo... no -susurró con la cabeza agachada, poniéndose del lado de Andrea.

-Ambas están paranóicas... -dijo Amy casi con asco.

Cuando la conversación culminó, unos pasos livianos se separaron del trío, para volver al campamento.

-Hola -sonrió Amy.

Iba a matarle con la mirada, pero sin necesidad de analizarla se distinguía que era su voz le defensora.

-Hola... -intenté sonreir, mientras un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza confirmaba que mi respuesta había sido muy bien aprobada.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro sin imperfecciones, se marchó, dejando a Lori y Andrea lavando ropa... bueno, a Lori lavando ropa y a Andrea acompañándole.

-_Zorras_... -escupí observándoles para ver si su subconsciente había respondido ante el adjetivo. Lori respondió, pero al cruzar miradas, inmediatamente bajó su cabeza... y también su dignidad.

Satisfecha me fui. Quizás no le tomaron importancia, pero ahora tenían en claro que eran... _zorras_.  
En el camino, las miradas aún demostraban un poco de desprecio, pero eran menores... podía ser que, me estuvieran 'aceptando', por más que aceptación no rogaba de nadie.  
Intentando buscar una salida a las probables e incómodas preguntas que harían, no me topé con otra alternativa que ir hasta la tienda, en busca de espacio, por más que no fuera enorme... pero en lugar de encontrarme con la soledad que deseaba, había alguien más.

-¿Y? -preguntó.

-¿Eh?

-¿Que pasó con Andrea?

-¿Que es lo que te contó ella? -tomé el poder de la autoridad de la conversación rapidamente.

-Me dijo que le amenazaste...

-Bueno, no te ha mentido, pero te contó la mitad.

-Bueno... ¿y la historia completa?

-Nos encontramos en la azotea, bla bla, discusión, bla bla, me llamó _pichón de zorra_ por miedo a que nosotros tuvieramos sexo -dije de forma seca.

-Vale... ella me dió otra versión.

-No es mi decisión eligir la que más te parezca -sonreí viendo como papá salía enojadísimo de la carpa.

**Diablos**. El objetivo era que la situación no le provocara dolor a el, sino a Andrea... pero si era necesario que la cuchilla rozara un cabello de Daryl, para poder pasar por el pecho de ella... pues que se vaya buscando un peluquero para emparejarse las puntas, por más que su dolor y la culpa me consuman.

Por una cuestión de respeto, salí con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eh Dale -saludé para despejar un poco la mente.

-¿Qué tal?

-¿Puedo trabajar? ya sabes... para... eh...

-¿Ayudar? ¡Claro!

Ayudar... aha... ¿eso es lo que hacen?

-¿Sabes algo de motores? -preguntó el anciano frunciendo el ceño.

-No... muy poquito, redondeando a nada, pero si se manejar.

-Entonces en marcha, ve al volante -rió luego de darme unas palmadas cuando me dirigía al interior del vehículo.

Una vez subida... comenzó.

-Intenta ponerlo en contacto -gritó, como si estuvieramos a metros de distancia.

-Eh, tranquilo que te escucho... -obedecí luego de escuchar su caracajada. -¡No quiere!

-Ah, es que tiene mañas... intenta empujar la llave hasta el fondo y no la sueltes enseguida, espera unos segundos.

-Va... -logré encender el motor. -¿Y ahora?

-¡Aceleralaa!

Pf... y continuaba gritando.

-¡Coloca primera!

-Ya... espera -con algo de dificultad, moví la palanca con el brazo bueno mientras apretaba el pedal del embriague. -¡Listo!

-Segunda...

-Aha...

-Tercera...

-Si...

-Intenta moverte.

-Pero si estoy en tercera...

-Bueno, da igual, primera entonces.

Y antes de que los walkers fueran el peligro de todos, seguro era Dale quien mantenía ocupados al resto con su horrible forma de conducir.  
Obedeciendo a sus ordenes, apreté el tercer pedal, pero el motor se encaprichó y se apagó.

-Vaya... que será... -se apoyó en sus caderas.

-Puf... -suspiré ante la ingenuidad del hombre.

Sin si quiera pedirle permiso a su dueño, adentre mi cabeza bajo el capó de la caravana, y allí estaba, claramente, hasta a la vista de los ciegos. La batería estaba mal colocada, y el motor apenas podía trabajar con la cantidad de porquería que tenía a su alrededor. Parecía un tapizado de pelusas y polvo.  
Con acomodar las cosas un poco en su lugar, y limpiar aquel nido de ratas que tenía, bastaba. Le quité una rejilla vieja que llevaba en las manos, la cual sería de mucha ayuda.

Limpieza para un auto... santo remedio. Quienes no mantienen un vehículo no merecerían tenerlo.  
Un par de movimientos, y estaba arreglado. La suciedad no había desaparecido completamente, pero si había disminuido. Si se comparara con su estado anterior se podía decir que estaba casi transparente.

-No sabes de motores, ¿eh?... -sonrió aplaudiéndome lentamente.

-Quizá de motores no, pero de higiene puede ser -reímos a la par.

Sacudí mis manos en su cara, soltando un poco de tierra, para aumentarle el humor a la situación.

-¿Puedo subir? -señalé el techo del carro.

-La escalera está rota, y no va a soportar un tirón más... -ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado lentamente.

-¿Y el techo está roto?

-No.

-Perfecto -susurré.

Y a los dos minutos, me encontraba sobre la caravana, con Dale abajo festejando con una gran risa mi hazaña.  
No fue demasiado, sólo trepar un árbol, casi igual a la forma en que un mono lo haría, pero le causó ternura el hecho... quizá antes era abuelo, uno bastante bueno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -habló Dale en voz baja, reprochando al niño que había aparecido de la nada, sabiendo que su madre no lo dejaba alejarse.

-¿A las chicas les gustan? -señaló una flor algo marchita, que llevaba en su mano.

-A todas les gustan -le acarició le cabeza al niño, quien asentía sonriente.

-Gracias -rió acercándose a la escalera.

-No no no, que está quebrada -le adivirtió el anciano dandole un leve empujoncito en los hombros.

-¿Y cómo...?

-Allí tienes, hijo -rió señalando el árbol que había trepado hace unos minutos.

-¡Me contó otra cosa! -le gritó Daryl a Andrea, iniciando una discusión, cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos del campamento.

-¿¡Y le creíste!? -contestó la rubia.

-¿¡Qué pretendes!?

-¡Si ella sobrevivió todo este tiempo sola, no te necesita! Vamos Daryl... si hasta te cuesta aceptar que ella es tu hija.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Te duele el hecho de no haber sido su '_papi_' cuando te necesitó! Y ahora ya es tarde... -susurró esto último, alejándose.

Había estado mal contarle a Andrea la historia.  
Había estado mal pensarla como algo más que un polvo.

**_"Y ahora ya es tarde..."_**

-Eh, que ese árbol no es para pequeños -reí.

-Yo no soy pequeño...

-Bueno... Michael Jordan.

-Aun estoy a tiempo de crecer -se defendió.

Reí ante su adorable inocencia. Seguro era una de las pocas personas que continuaba conservandola... ojalá el tiempo no le obligue a dejarla.

-Mi mamá dijo que no le gustas -dijo rápidamente, como si estuviera contando algún tipo de confesión.

-Tu mamá me la puede chup...

-¡Ey! -reprochó Dale desde abajo.

-Pf... -suspiré. -¿Y por qué te lo dijo?

-No sé... tan sólo me dijo que no debía acercarme.

-¿Y por qué no le obedeces?

-Porque no sigo sus ordenes...

-Aha, aventurero... -reí.

-Hasta te traje algo.

-¿Si?

Abrió su pequeña mano, para enseñarme su improvisado regalo... una flor.  
Marchita, con varios pétalos de menos... pero al fin y al cabo, una flor.

-¿Te gusta? -sonrió tímido.

Me acerque el 'presente' a la nariz para darle el afirmativo o negativo... pero mi olfato lo rechazó con asco.  
Empecé a reir a carcajadas, mientras el pobre me miraba apenado.

-¿Qué te pasa? -se ofendió.

-Acabas de traerme una flor donde los perros se dan el lujo de refregar sus genitales... prácticamente crecen sólo para eso, y me la regalas -intenté pronunciar claramente, pero con la risa era inevitable.

-¿En se... en serio?

-Sí, gracias... ¿eh... tu...?

-Carl, Carl.

-Gracias, Carl -le abracé aun feliz, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Yo no querí...

Pero antes de que pudiera lamentarse, ya había bajado de un salto seco.

-¿Y yo...? -susurró Carl, envidiando la altura de su compañera. -¡Mamáaa! -gritó al observar que su salvación estaba caminando a unos pasos suyos.

-¿Que hacías allí arriba? -le cuestionó Lori luego de bajarlo.

-Nada -huyó como si hubiera realizado su mayor travesura.

* * *

_Si, sé que Carl se ve bastante niño... pero no se olviden de que esto todavía está situado en la primera temporada. La verdad, es que ni planeado tenía esto, pero me gusta que tengan una relación._  
_Y sí, también se que Daryl no se muestra tan emotivo en la primera temporada, sólo cuando se entera de que habían dejado a Merle, pero bueno... también recuerden que su relación con Andrea también es inventada, así que, obvio, las cosas que sucedan entre ellos también lo serán..._

_Gracias por leer!_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Disclaimer: Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece, sólo personajes, diálogos y momentos creados a base de mi imaginación son de mi autoría._

* * *

Mientras Carl huía desorientado de su mayor hazaña -hablar con una chica bastante más grande- desde su anterior y cotidiana vida, Lori y Dale festejaban muy divertidos su hazaña.

-Quizás esté enamorado -comentó Dale entre risas.

-Por favor... si esto recién empieza no quiero imaginar como va a seguir -rió Lori.

-En todo caso... no estaría mal, todos necesitamos cariño -sonrió el anciano ante su reflección.

-¿Va en serio? -la mujer mostró su sonrisa más irónica, aunque aun así con cierta gracia.

-¿Por qué no?

-El ya tiene a su familia, y a todos los del campamento -se justificó la madre del niño.

-¿Y por qué no un noviazgo, eh? Sólo sería cosa de pequeños -sonrió Dale, enternecido por la situación.

-¿Pequeños? El único pequeño sería el...

-Probablemente, aunque no parezca, ambos conservan su inocencia -el anciano continuó apoyando y fundamentando su opinión.

-No lo creo -dudó la morocha, digno de intuición materna.

Ya lo suficientemente alejada de la caravana y del campamento, aún algo risueña, me dí el pequeño lujo de admirar el paisaje que se encontraba entre el bosque y el lago. Árboles tan altos y ramificados que parecían escaleras; el pasto largo pero de un verde fuerte; y lo más llamativo... un balcón en una pequeña cabaña, que en algún tiempo fue una gran casa del árbol.

-Hey -me sorprendió una voz cuando me dirigía hacia el pequeño lugar de madera, haciendo que tropezara con las raíces que formaban el sendero.

-Podrías avisar si te apareces... -suspiré aliviada al notar que era Amy, colocándo una mano en mi pecho.

-Si, perdón -rió. -¿Qué hacías?

-Eh... nada ¿por qué?

Seguramente, era muy egoísta, pero probablemente era la primera en descubrir aquel lugar, y todos le iban a ocupar si le encontraban, obligandome a no aislarme de todos en ciertos momentos, como solía hacer antes.

-Curiosidad... ¿me ayudas? -sonrió la rubia, mostrandome las dos cestas llenas de manzanas que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? -reí feliz.

-¿Te gusta la manzana? -se pegó a mi risa. -¡Hay un campo a unos kilómetros, pasando el bosque, con un cultivo enorme!

-¡Deberíamos ir por más! -propuse al igual que una niña pequeña.

-Eso haremos. Pero necesitamos espacio, y no has más canastas. Vamos a tener que volver al campamento.

Con ánimos, volvimos.  
Cuando comenzaban a asomar las tiendas aceleramos el paso, aprovechando la subida como obstáculo para correr.

-¿Quién gano? -sonrió Dale, apareciendo de golpe.

-Empate -rió Amy mientras nos dirigiamos dentro de la caravana para dejar las manzanas, con el anciano tras nuestras espaldas.

-¿Dónde consiguieron todo esto? -cuestionó el hombre canoso feliz.

-No preguntes, es truco de ella -dije hundiendome en mis hombros, mientras señalaba a Amy, que me respondía guiñandome uno de sus ojos.

-Está bien... en cuanto a ti -me sañaló Dale.

-¿Qué yo que? -levanté las cejas divertidas por su acusación, observando como la rubia limpiaba las cestas.

-Es la tercera ves que te veo por aquí... ¿vas a asaltarme?

-No, por ahora no lo tengo planeado -reí.

-Vamos Michelle -dijo Amy saliendo del vehículo.

-¡Eh, esperen! -me detuvo Dale a mis espaldas, haciendo que girara para verle. -¿Hija, has visto a tu papá?

Eh... ¿a dónde habría ido luego de su 'berrinche'?

-Creo que eso debería preguntarte yo -fruncí el ceño. -¿No le has visto?

-No -respondió el anciano. -No desde que huíste de aquel molde... ¿has cambiado de opi...?

-No -salí de allí, empujando a Amy.

Una vez dentro del bosque, la hermana de Andrea me mostró el camino.

-Hay que seguir aquí a la derecha -me guió.

Y luego de recorrer varios metros, nos encontrabamos en otra zona, que, a comparación de la anterior, era el infierno. Nada de pasto; las hojas en el piso crujían de una forma espantosa, y, para adornar la atmósfera un poquito más, se oían pasos arrastrandose y gruñidos.

-Amy... deberíamos irnos -frené en seco, mirando la nada.

-Son pocos -me alcanzó el único cuchillo que llevaba. -Ya he ido sola antes, vamos.

-Y justo cuando hablabamos de Roma... -rió Dale observando que el cazador se acercaba a su camioneta.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Dixon sin entender.

-Nada, tu chica quería saber dónde estabas -sonrió el anciano al notar como sonaba lo que dijo.

-¡Lo mismo pregunto yo por ella!

-Ha ido al bosque con Amy, creo que en busca de más frutas -el hombre canoso lo observó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Al bosque!? -gritó Daryl cargando con fuerza su arma en su hombro.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! -apareció Shane asombrado por el grito, seguido por varias personas.

-Simplemente Michelle y Amy fueron al bosque solas y... -comenzó Dale.

-¡¿Simplemente?! -gruñó furioso el hombre de la ballesta.

-Podemos ir en un grupo reducido a buscarlas -ofreció el policía.

-Por lo mio voy yo solo -concluyó Daryl frenando al resto de los sobrevivientes, recalcando esta última palabra y dirigiéndose a su tienda.

El cazador se dirigió a la carpa que compartía con Michelle desde su llegada. Cogió algunas flechas y un revólver con su respectivo silenciador por si acaso, y trotando -para no llamar la atención a algún muerto- se adentró entre los árboles.

-Por favor... -Andrea le paró, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado derecho. -Busca a Amy -rogó con su mejor cara de necesidad.

-Ella no es mi hermana pequeña -Daryl la miró por un par de segundos, negando con su cabeza. Y sin importarle que tanto ruido hiciera, comenzó a correr, dejando a la rubia llorando.

-No podemos acercarnos más -susurré mirando incómoda a mis alrededores. -Ya tenemos suficiente -señalé la canasta.

-Sería un desperdicio irnos justo ahora -rió Amy despreocupada, ignorándome.

-Un desperdicio vamos a ser nosotras, ¡nos estamos arriesgando! -grité.

-¡Shhh! -me calló. -¡Tus gritos nos están arriesgando! -continuó su caminata decidida a llenar la cesta.

Continué su tranquilo ritmo, irónicamente de una forma notablemente intranquila.  
Los gruñidos no terminaban y cada vez se oían más de cerca, pero intentando convencerme de que eran producto del nerviosismo, perseguí sus pasos.

-¡¿Qué _mierda_ es eso?! -pregunté espantada señalando a un costado. Un perro completamente destrozado. Sin intestinos ni órganos.

-¡Que asco! -exclamó Amy, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡Pobrecito! -le corregí. -Continúa sola.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! -me miró apenada.

-¡Amy! ¡¿No lo notas?! ¡El perro fue devorado! -le miré esperando una respuesta, pero guardó silencio. -Amy, ¿sucede algo? -la sacudí.

-¡Corre! -gritó tomandome del brazo.

Y como era de esperar... walkers. Un par de ellos habían estado olfateandonos seguramente durante todo el recorrido, y aquí estaban.

-¿¡Amy!? -grité viendo como caía al piso, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Rogando porque la locura que tenia en mente funcionara, le silvé a los caminantes que inmediatamente desviaron su atención de la rubia, y pusieron sus ojos putrefactos sobre mi. Provocandoles, caminé frescamente para ver su reacción... en cuanto apresuraron su paso, comencé a correr.

-¡Hey! -gritó Amy, golpeando unos palos para atraer nuevamente a los muertos hacia ella.

¡¿Estaba loca?!

-¡Alcánzame la navaja! -gritó. -¡Gracias! -la recogió en el aire.

No iba a poder con los dos. Era imposible casi para cualquiera. Sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, comencé a correr... nueeeevamente.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso de tirarte el piso?! -le pregunté a los gritos evitando amages de uno de los muertos.

-¡Era una distracción! -respondió encargándose del otro.

-¡_MÁTALOS_! -la observé a los ojos con una furia enorme.

-¡No me manejo demasiado con cuchillos! -dudó pegando su espalda a la mía, afirmando lo que había dicho y demostrando su horrible puntería. Había atravesado al walker mínimo 10 veces, pero en ninguna de las ocasiones el arma había logrado atravesar el cráneo.

-¡_HAZLO_! -grité casi rendida ante el peso de 'mi muerto'. -¡Mira fijo su cráneo!

Milagrosamente, la navaja se hundió en el cerebro del primer caminante, inundándola de felicidad y emoción, olvidando su asco por la putrefacción por un momento.

-¡Mátalo! -debilmente, señalé al walker que me estaba resistiendo la fuerza desde hace cinco minutos. -¡Amy, házlo! -grité cayendo con el muerto encima mío. -¡_AMY_!

Con la adrenalina por las nubes, retrocedí arrastrandome con el caminante prendido de mi pierna izquierda.

-¡Amy! -volví a gritar.

-¡AAA! -aulló con sus ojos cerrados, y confiando en el poco sentido de dirección que tenía, atravesó con el cuchillo el cráneo del zombie, incrustandolo también en parte de mi pierna.

-¡Michelle! -se escuchó el rasposo término de Daryl.

Al escuchar aquel reconocible grito, se dirigió corriendo hacia las chicas, disparando con su ballesta a algunos geeks que andaban alborotados por el ruido.  
Asustado porque una de sus saetas halla atravesado a Michelle, su primer movimiento fue dirigido hasta la pierna de esta. Estaba sollozando a gruñidos para no atraer a más muertos, demostrando su gran valentía. El cuchillo había llegado hasta la mitad del muslo; habría atravesado la carne entera, pero el golpe seco e inútil de Amy había ayudaba a que el daño no fuera tan fuerte.  
Sin costo, Daryl se deshizo de las mangas de su camisa, para atarlas al rededor de la extremidad, evitando un poco así la pérdida de sangre. Finalizado su improvisado 'vendaje' o 'atadura', me tomó en brazos y se dispuso a marcharse de allí.

-¡Dixon! -rogó la rubia. Seguramente era una de las primeras veces que se dirigían la palabra, y quizás también la última.

-Tienes una navaja... -utlizó Daryl como despedida, dejando los llantos de Amy atrás.

Y sin ninguna clase de culpa o resentimiento, comenzó el recorrido acelerando la velocidad de sus pies, con mi peso en sus brazos. Arriesgándose, no desató la ballesta de su espalda y sin aminorar su velocidad, fue esquivando a los pocos walkers que andaban vagando.

-¡Llegaron! -anunció en voz alta desde el techo de la caravana Shane, quien había estado esperándolos desde un principio.

-¡¿Con Amy?! -se apresuró Andrea.

-Lo dudo... -frunció el ceño el policía, quitándose los binoculares.

Con un salto, el hombre se bajo del vehículo, siguiendo al cazador que seguramente necesitaría algo, seguramente no demasiado, puesto que la herida ya no sangraba.  
Daryl entró a la camioneta de una sóla zancada, y sin dificultad me colocó sobre el sofá-cama.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está el botiquín?! -se alteró desordenando las alacenas, sin encontrar lo que quería.

-Debajo del lavabo -contestó Shane mientras Daryl rodaba los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -ingresó Rick soriente, extrañado al verme sonreir.

-Bien... creo -respondí moviendo un poco la pierna.

-¡Aquí está! -dijo el cazador casi con una sonrisa. Se acercó a mi lado, y se arrodilló, observando seriamente a los otros dos hombres, quienes rapidamente entendieron el mensaje y se marcharon, cerrando la puerta. -¿Te duele?

-Algo... -respondí observando como inutilmente intentaba sacar unas gasas. La medicina no era lo suyo.

-Carnada -susurró en forma de regaño.

-¿Qué? -reí.

-Carnada de zombies -me observó a los ojos con cierta diversión.

* * *

_Antes que nada... gracias a Hotarubi por las recomendaciones sobre los diálogos, que lamentablemente no he mejorado al cien por cien, pero bueno, de a poquito... y también gracias por no dejar de comentar! _  
_A partir de la próxima actualización, los capítulos van a llevar nombre!_  
_Sé que este no es el mejor de todos, ni tampoco está del todo bien narrado... pero me gustó bastante!_


End file.
